Final Destination 2 A Different Ending
by Valtjuh
Summary: A different ending of Final Destination 2


Final Destination 2

An alternative ending.

Realization hits her...

"I know what I have to do. To save us I have to die" Kimberly says

"Kimberly no, you can't give up. We can find another way" Thomas looks at her pleadingly

"It's the only way to save us" Kimberly steps forwards, kisses Thomas cheek, then she whispers "get Kalarjian" she steps back and walks out the door—gets in the ambulance and drives away.

Thomas frantically tries the open the doors but they won't budge after a few more pulls the doors open. He runs as fast as he can to the lake he sees the van in the water.

He speeds up. And dives in to the water.

He tries again to open the door but it won't go open. He looks at Kimberly who opens her mouth you can see the bubbles. Then Thomas says something and she close her eyes.

Thomas grabs his gun and bangs it on the window a look of panic on his face…then everything is black.

Kimberly slowly comes back. You can here Kalarjian screaming/talking. Then the line shows her breathing and she is back

She takes in her surroundings and sees Thomas standing over her.

He strokes back her hair and says;

"Hey. We lost you there for a second. Thanks to you we beat Death's design"

"We did it!" he continues stroking her hair

The sunlight covers Kimberly. They both smiling

--- ---

A/N; What if that scene/moment was different?

--- ---

Realization hits her. She knows what to do…but how is she going to bring it to Thomas. Thomas is one of the important people in her life.

It amazes her how fast she got attached. She knows she likes him. More then she should have. But she knows it is a one-sided thing, Thomas would never see her more then just…then what exactly are they? Friends? Or nothing? Is he just trying to help and do his job? She makes her decision.

"I know what I have to do. To save us I have to die" she finally says. Has he heard it right she going to commit suicide to save her and me?

"Kimberly no, you can't give up. We can find another way" He says pleadingly hoping she won't do it. He doesn't want to loose her after they've been through!

"It's the only way to save us" she replies she has to do this why can't he understand. _He understands. He doesn't want to loose you"_ a voice in her head says.

Thomas opens his mouth then closes it again he sighed. He doesn't know what to do anymore. Then when he looks at her he knows she isn't just a girl or woman. He has fallen and apparently hard. He tries to say something to stop her but…but he can't find the words for it.

Meanwhile Kimberly looks at the white van and back to Thomas. She speaks up; "Thomas?"

"Yeah" Thomas said.

"If I don't make it, I want you to know that I'm very grateful for what you did. For believing me and protecting me, I also wanted to say and please don't interrupt I care about you more then I should have. I've fallen for you and I understand if you don't feel the same way. And I want to do one more thing" she steps forward and went to kiss his cheek but then he turns to her and they kiss.

It turns from innocent to passionate after a few more seconds. Thomas pulls away. Kimberly slowly opens her eyes. She looks flushed. Then she whispers "Love you" in his ear.

"Get Kalarjian" she says in her normal voice. And she steps back and walks out the door—gets in the ambulance and drives away.

Thomas frantically tries the open the doors but they won't budge after a few more pulls the doors open. He runs as fast as he can to the lake he sees the van in the water.

He speeds up. And dives in to the water.

He tries again to open the door but it won't go open. He looks at Kimberly who opens her mouth you can see the bubbles. Then Thomas says something and she close her eyes. '_No you can't give up_' Thomas thought.

Thomas grabs his gun and bangs it on the window a look of panic on his face…then everything is black.

Kimberly slowly comes back. You can here Kalarjian screaming/talking. Then the line shows her breathing and she is back

She takes in her surroundings and sees Thomas standing over her.

He strokes back her hair and says;

"Hey. We lost you there for a second. Thanks to you we beat Death's design"

"We did it!" he continues stroking her hair. He thinks about the moment before the whole accident. He frowns. Kimberly sees it;

"What are you thinking about" Kimberly questions.

"Nothing don't worry about it" Thomas says hoping she doesn't know what he really thinks about.

Kimberly looks at Thomas he seems guarded she notes. As if he has put this wall up.

"I meant it…I meant what I said to you before jumping in the van" Kimberly decide to speak up.

Thomas smiles and leans forward. Then he captures her lips in his. It's a sweet kiss not to rushed just perfect. Thomas pulls away then says

"I love you to" they kiss one more time before pulling away.

The sunlight covers them both. They both smiling knowing it's gonna be okay.

**The End**


End file.
